1. Field of the Invention
In one aspect this invention relates to the armor used on combat vehicles. In yet a further aspect this invention relates to the modular armor systems used on combat vehicles.
2. Prior Art
The modern battlefield has become a place of ever increasing lethality demanding ever increasing protection. For combat vehicles increasing protection levels implies increasing the amount of armor on the vehicle which increases the vehicle weight. However, the response time available to position a military force and its vehicles from a home base has decreased, and the ability to maintain a large standing military force in foreign lands has diminished. The present protocol is to have vehicles which can be air lifted to a remote location and the vehicles deployed from that location. Air lifting heavy armored vehicles has become increasingly difficult and in the case of the heaviest vehicles is impossible.
One solution to the present problem is to have a vehicle with a relatively light weight, strong, powerful chassis which can be easily air lifted to the desired location and the needed armor protection attached to the chassis to provide the necessary threat protection. The armor and the vehicle could be transported separately and assembled at a remote site before going into battle.
Armor applied to a vehicle chassis can be of two main types; applique armor and modular armor. Applique armor will generally be sheets of armor attached to the vehicle chassis to form an armor skin; while in a modular construction armor, housings containing a threat attenuating filler are attached to the vehicle chassis. The present invention pertains primarily to modular armor.
Modular armor is designed to take the full force of enemy projectiles leaving the vehicle intact and allowing the crew and vehicle to continue functioning until the vehicle can be brought to an safe area for repair. It is one of the strengths of modular armor that it can be repaired, modified, changed or added to the vehicle as needed.
Modular armor is generally attached to the vehicle chassis using various attachment techniques. Such techniques include hinges, studs and clamps. One example of an attachment technique useful in attaching modular armor is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,244. The patent shows that panels or housings to be applied to a chassis are placed on pads welded to a vehicle hull there being generally two or more pads welded to the vehicle for each panel to be attached. The pads cooperate with complimentary threaded fasteners to mount the modular armor housings on the vehicle.
The present vehicle mounting systems are quick and efficient for mounting the housings on the vehicle. However, they have some problems. While the prior art systems are simple to construct and easy to use they are easily deformed when the modular armor reacts to a threat. The deformation of the mounting system hampers replacement of the housing to the vehicle chassis and often the mounting system must be repaired before the modular armor can be replaced.
It would be desirable to have an armor mounting system which allows easy mounting and demounting of the armor as well as being strong enough to withstand the shock of a threat incursion with out deformation without deforming the mounting system. It would also be desirable to have a mounting structure which allows the modular armor housing to have a shock attenuating means integrally formed as part of the mounting to protect the chassis and mounting bracketry.